1700 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English England * Sir Richard Blackmore, A Satyr Against Wit, published anonymously; an attack on the "Wits", including John DrydenCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Samuel Cobb — Poetae Britannici his most famous poem, a survey of previous English poetry in a light style, clear diction, and imagery that later critics like John Nichols considered "sublime". died this year]] * Daniel Defoe, The Pacificator, published anonymously, verse satire in the literary war between the "Men of Sense" and the "Men of Wit" * John Dryden — Fables, Ancient and Modern (Dryden's final anthology) * William King, The Transactioneer With Some of his Philosophical Fancies, published anonymously, a satire on Sir Hans Sloane, editor of the Transactions of the Royal Society * John Pomfret, Reason * Nahum Tate — Panacea, a poem upon tea * John Tutchin, The Foreigners, published anonymously; provoked a reply from Daniel Defoe in The True-Born Englishman in 1701 * Edward Ward, The Reformer, published anonymously * Thomas Yalden — The Temple of Fame Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 2 – Johann Christoph Gottsched (died 1766), German * January 14 – Christian Friedrich Henrici (died 1764), German * May 26 – Nikolaus Ludwig von Zinzendorf (died 1760), German * September 11 – James Thomson, Scottish poet (died 1748) * September 30 – Stanisław Konarski. actual name: Hieronim Konarski (died 1773), Polish pedagogue, educational reformer, political writer, poet, dramatist, Piarist monk and precursor of the Polish Enlightenment ;Also: ** Phanuel Bacon (born this year or in 1699; died 1783) English playwright, poet and author ** John Dyer (born in either 1699 or 1700), Anglo-Welsh poet (died 1757) ** David French (poet) (died 1742), English Colonial AmericanBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books ** year uncertain – Richard Lewis (poet) (died 1734), English Colonial American ** Matthew Pilkington, year uncertain (died. 1774), English poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 12 – John Dryden, English poet (born 1631) * July 19 – Thomas Creech (born 1659), English translator of classical poetry, found dead this day from suicide ;Also: ** Francisco Antonio de Fuentes y Guzmán (born 1643), Guatemalan historian and poet ** Bahinabai (born 1628), Varkari female poet-saint from Maharashtra ** Edward Howard died about this year (born 1624), playwright and poet, brother of Sir Robert Howard ** Jamie Macpherson (born 1675), Scottish outlaw, famed for his lament See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * 17th century in poetry * 17th century in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry